For various reasons such as minimizing engine size and complexity for any given application, it is desirable to maximize power output of internal combustion engines of any given displacement. Specific power is dependent upon specific torque and also crankshaft rotational speeds. Both of these have been maximized or increased in various ways by those seeking to increase overall power. Torque output of internal combustion engines is limited by the amount of air which can be induced into a cylinder in any one induction event to support combustion of fuel. Efforts to increase flow of inducted air have lead to increasing intake valve area, providing more streamlined induction manifolds, and relying upon external air pumping or compressing apparatus to force more air into the cylinders than would otherwise occur.
The latter approach, or supercharging, is by far the most effective way of increasing air flow into the engine. However, supercharging entails additional components, resulting in additional complexity, cost, and demands on engine bay space which may be at a premium. Some forms of supercharging impose parasitic loads on engine power output just to support forced induction.
Modified intake ports and combustion chambers have been proposed to improve induction flow in engines. However, the present applicant is unaware of engine designs having portions of the combustion chamber project away from the piston to a degree greater that that portion of the combustion chamber which accommodates intake and exhaust valves.
Such a modification is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,159, issued to Asbury on Mar. 28, 1933. However, the bulge formed in the combustion chamber away from the piston beyond the valves does have characteristics adapted to promote improved induction flow.
There remains space in the prior art for an improved combustion chamber which increases induction air flow into an internal combustion engine.